


Usa-chan's Exciting Happy Fun Time Experiment Adventures~!

by amurderof



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurderof/pseuds/amurderof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, hello," he singsonged, relocking the cell door behind him. This particular cell's password was "cocktease", because it'd been funny at the time and Dr. Hwan had almost thrown something at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usa-chan's Exciting Happy Fun Time Experiment Adventures~!

"Incisor length is 3.6 centimeters, one of the longer specimens that I've seen. This variation has little to do with age or gender, but may be contributed to the youkai's 'power', or the concentration of… Alternately, variation could be a genetic factor, not unlike the color of one's hair, or eyes. Eh, Usa-chan?"

The man leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head, threading his fingers through his hair. He looked over the rims of his glasses at the stuffed rabbit perched above his desk.

"Boring, huh? It isn't very interesting information, I agree."

He sighed, tipped his head back, closed his eyes. "But every little piece helps, eh? Is that a good excuse?"

The rabbit was still and silent, and its button eyes stared impassively at him.

Nii laughed. "No, no. You're right. There's better things we could use the thing for. It's not fair to limit its potential so."

He swung up off the chair and grabbed the rabbit, tucking it under his arm as he made his way out of his little corner office.

It was late, and the other good doctors had retired for the evening many hours ago. Neither of them were entirely aware of his little side project, though Hwan surely had her suspicions. She always had her suspicions. It would be annoying, if she wasn't so funny whenever she tried to pass judgment on him. And the tips of her ears and the soft skin under her eyes flushed such a lovely shade of red when she thought he was being disgusting. It made a man feel like he'd really accomplished something.

But he'd had the labs to himself for some time now, and no one would see him sauntering towards one of his cells except for Usa-chan — but Usa-chan would never squeal on him. Usa-chan liked to watch.

"Hello, hello," he singsonged, relocking the cell door behind him. This particular cell's password was "cocktease", because it'd been funny at the time and Dr. Hwan had almost thrown something at him.

He settled Usa-chan on the table near the back wall, propped up by a textbook about genetic disorders in mice. He squatted, glanced across the room at Usa-chan's eye level, and nodded. "Good, good."

Across the room, chained to the wall with both ankle and wrist manacles, was a specimen he'd picked up from outside of Lijang. She'd been alone, separated from her gang, and had gone for Nii's jugular. Once he'd brought her back he'd been able to determine that she was malnourished, but otherwise in good health. He'd had little luck acquiring females in the past due to youkais' penchant for the women remaining in camp and the men hunting, and it was thrilling to finally be able to study the differences between the genders, or the lack thereof.

She'd said very little, but he assumed it was due less to an inability to speak but more due to dehydration, and distrust. She'd refused provided water, which _had_ made the incisor and molar extraction far less messy — but he feared he would need to hook her up to an IV soon, and that would just be a hassle.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, squatting in front of her. Her eyes were glazed and heavy-lidded, but she blinked at him and bared what was left of her teeth.

He nodded, reaching out and touching her cheek. Her head jerked to the side, her mouth snapping at his fingers. It was a pathetic display, a last ditch effort at protection, or inflicting injury — Nii laughed. He wondered if she had offspring, and what reserves of hidden strength would be tapped if she were in a position to protect a child.

The way she was sprawled pulled at what was left of her clothes, and emphasized the tears on the thigh, the stomach — she had obviously been on her own for some time and had acquired injuries from nature itself. He dropped his hand from her face, stuck a finger through a hole above her thigh, rubbed at the skin there.

Her eyes widened and she jerked at her restraints. "That's really futile, you know," Nii cautioned. "You'll only end up hurting yourself, which would be unfortunate for both of us." He thought for a moment. "Or I would only be able to collect data from your corpse." He tilted his head to one side. "How quickly does _rigor mortis_ set in, in your subspecies?"

"Please."

Nii sat back, smiled. "Usa-chan, make note — specimen is capable of speech and even pleading when stricken with fear. The psychological aspects of —"

"Please," she said again, her tongue smacking against the roof of her mouth at the end of the word. Nii grabbed her chin, moved her head from side to side.

"What do you think are your limitations?"

She stared at him from the corner of her eye, said nothing. Her limbs tensed in their bonds. The hand on her thigh moved up, to touch her stomach. He pressed his palm against her navel.

"You want to eat me, because you're hungry. You can speak, though you're scared. What is the point at which you lose your ability to function in any way that isn't directly related to your immediate survival?"

"What —"

"Usa-chan, note that specimen may attempt bargaining."

"No—"

"What would you let me do, if I promised to let you go, after?" The hang holding her chin moved quickly to her head, to take hold of her hair. He tugged her head back, leaned forward and spoke against her jaw. "Would you tell me where your clan resides? Would you let me cut off one of your hands? Could I take your virginity?"

She screamed then, twisted her head and bit at his wrist — but a dying youkai wasn't really going to be able to touch him. It was kind of adorable, how she kept _trying_.

"Would you?" he asked, his hand trailing down her stomach, under what was left of the band of her jeans. Her body was shaking, but she wasn't crying. "That's because you're dehydrated," he lectured, and touched her.

She didn't say anything, but she thrashed about a bit — it was enough to get a sample, regardless. He popped up after, wiping his hand off on a cloth he'd pulled from one of the pockets of his labcoat, slid it into a bag. She was still shaking against the wall. He had expected her to pass out — several males had lost consciousness in previous experiments, though it was possible women did indeed have more staying power. "That's what Gyokumen says anyway," he told Usa-chan, who looked sympathetic. "But I really don't think she's _worth_ a second go so soon, do you?"

When he returned to the female, she watched him with reddened, alert eyes. "Usa-chan, perhaps we've found someone who is, instead, invigorated after orgasm."

"F-fu—" the female growled, and Nii's laughter cut her off.

"It could be arranged," he said, smiling. "In fact, Usa-chan enjoys watching. Sometimes Usa-chan even joins in!" He rocked forward, whispered, "But just between you and me, Usa-chan only liked to receive — Usa-chan is such a bottom! Sometimes I think Usa-chan forgets I'm even there."

Her lips parted, wordlessly, and she inhaled in sharp, sudden breaths. She wanted to say something, he could tell, but it was as though she couldn't remember the words —

"It's not _real_," she gasped, and Nii blinked, surprised.

"Usa-chan, please make a note that the specimen is capable of speech even while under great duress."

She shook her head once, as though that would help. "It's not."

"Your situation is indeed reality," he advised. "If you're referring to Usa-chan, would you be more bothered if I thought the stuffed bunny was alive or if I knew it wasn't?"

She swallowed, remained silent. He wondered if she would try to talk more or less if he removed her tongue. He asked her, and she started to cry again. He would _have_ to get her hydrated. Dry sobs weren't as interesting as tears.

He sighed, and stood, and collected Usa-chan under his arm again. "I don't think she'd be very good in bed," he lamented, and made sure to lock the door behind him.

Usa-chan was set once again above his desk, and looked at him disapprovingly as he filed the specimen's fluid in its proper place.

"You're as bad as them," Nii grumbled, eyeing Usa-chan. He flopped into his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. "What do you think Hwan's reaction will be once she sees what I've collected? Will she ask me what I did? I could volunteer to show her."

Usa-chan didn't say anything, and Nii laughed, softly. "There's no need to be jealous." He shifted forward, grabbed the rabbit around its neck, and slouched in his chair as he brought Usa-chan close, to press against the front of his slacks. "There, see? I saved you leftovers."

Nii lifted a foot to the edge of the desk, pushed himself back in the chair -- and if he listed to the right, he could catch the moonlight streaming in through the nearest window.


End file.
